Miscarriage
by andwe'llallfloaton
Summary: Usui is called to England for family business once again. He ust leave his pregnant wife, Misaki. But he returns to find that things are now different.  Warning, I was reading Ouran High fics for about a month, and instead of Takumi, I wrote Tamaki.


Usui Tamaki sighed, closing his cell phone. He looked over at his wife, who was sleeping soundly in their bed. She looked beautiful, as always. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, softly smiling.

How could he leave this woman for a whole 2 months?

Misaki was 2 months pregnant, her belly not too swollen yet. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her stomach, leaping out of the bed. This scene wasn't unfamiliar. The blonde followed her into the bathroom, gathering her long, black hair into his hands. He pulled it back, letting her puke out her stomach's contents.

She stopped and sighed, her golden eyes looking up at him. Reading her mind, he fetched her a glass of water. And then another. And then another. And with that, she proceeded to throw up again.

When she was done, Tamaki sat down on the ground with her, gathering her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth as she whimpered, her throat burning. "Alien, it hurts.."

"I know, you have to cope. You're tough. You can do it," he told her in a soft voice.

"Mi-Misaki.." he said tentatively. "I-I got a call this morning. I have to leave for England again. I leave this upcoming Monday," the blonde said quietly.

To his surprise, Misaki sighed and just nodded her head. It pained his heart to know that she was beginning to get used to this. Tamaki felt horrible for having to leave her for such long time spans. But Misaki understood.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. He was going to miss her so incredibly much.

Ooo~ooO

Misaki stood in front of Tamaki, holding his forearms. Tears were in the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. She needed to be strong, and make his leaving easy for him. It wouldn't be considerate of her to make him feel any worse for leaving.

"I love you, Prez. Please don't fall in love with another Alien while I'm gone," he said, smiling softly at her.

Misaki glared at him. "It's been five, very long, long years, Alien. When are you gonna stop calling me that?" she asked angrily.

The boy just smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. Her arms went around his neck and his went to her waist, lifting her off the ground. He pulled back and hugged her harder before setting her down and kissing her forehead.

She now had a couple tears streaming down her cheeks, not being able to hold them back. Misaki smiled sadly and waved him off, counting the steps he took as he walked away from her.

This would be a long summer.

Ooo~ooO

Misaki sat up in her soft bed, looking to the spot where he husband should be. She sighed sadly and looked down at her stomach. She'd been pregnant for 3 months. Shouldn't she at least have a bulge?

She got up out of bed and felt a wetness on her panties. She quickly looked to the bed and saw a big red stain.

"Oh.. no.." she whispered, putting a hand to her lips.

Misaki quickly dialed her doctor and spoke to her. After an appointment with her, the doctor confirmed that Misaki had had a miscarriage.

Misaki felt so alone. Her husband was gone, and she had no contact with him. Her mother had passed away 2 years before. And Suzana was no longer living here.

Her heart beat quickly as she thought of what Tamaki would do when he found out. He'd hate her. She killed their first baby. This had to have been her fault. He'd leave her and never go back, because she had made their baby die.

The raven haired woman cried into her hands, no longer knowing what to do. She wanted her baby back. She wanted her husband to be there. She had nobody anymore.

Ooo~ooO

Tamaki spotted her quickly, almost as soon as he left the plane. He walked quickly to her, setting his stuff down and lifting her into his arms. He spun her around, a huge smile on his face. He set her down and leaned forward to kiss her when he stopped, his eyes snapping open.

Misaki had momentarily forgotten everything that had happened when he hugged her. But reality crashed down when he looked at her belling, his mouth opening in shock.

Tears welled in her eyes and she closed them, looking down at the ground. "I-I'm so sorry, Tamaki," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen.. The doctor said it was because the baby got sick." Misaki began to cry, stepping a bit away from him. "Please don't leave me, I' so sorry," she said.

Tamaki just stared at her for a bit. His wife had a miscarriage while he was gone. And thinks it's her fault. He shook his head, smiling softly. He took her into his arms and let her cry.

Although he was sad, and his heart ached, he knew her heart ached worse. This would affect her more than anybody. The baby was inside of her, not him. It wasn't the same.

"You're not mad?" she asked quietly, looking up at him.

Tamaki chucked and pulled her in for their first kiss since he'd left. He pulled away slowly, letting his lips linger on his. "Never. This isn't your fault, Misaki," he said, looking sternly into her eyes.

She nodded and kissed him again, her arms going around his neck. He smiled and lifted her up, his hands around her waist. After a while, he set her down, chuckling at the blush on her face from their very public display of affection.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, huskily, "Besides.. This means we get to try again.. And again.."

She blushed heavily and hit him upside the head. "You stupid, perverted ALIEN!" she yelled, glaring at him.

Tamaki laughed, but pulled her to him. "I'm not joking, Misaki. It will all be okay. We'll try again. And we'll make a family," he assured her.

Misaki just nodded and took his hand as they walked to their car.

"I love you, Prez," he told her when they got in the car.

"Stop. Calling. Me. PREZ!"


End file.
